1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a system for enabling a handicapped person to transfer unaidedly between a bed and a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanized systems have earlier been disclosed for transferring a patient between a bed and wheelchair. Such systems utilize motors and interactive electrical controls to move the patient in a customized manner consistent with the particular nature of the patient's disability. Not only are such systems very expensive, but they mandate that the patient never leave the building in which the system is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,430 to Ira Allen discloses a substantially portable self-transfer system comprised of a rigid panel upon which the patient can slide himself between his bed and wheelchair. However, Allen's system can only be utilized by patients who can push against the floor with their feet to traverse the gap between the bed and wheelchair.
It is accordingly the primary object of this invention to provide a non-motorized apparatus system for enabling a person having reasonably normal upper torso and arm strength to achieve self-transfer between a bed and wheelchair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system as in the foregoing object which does not require permanent installation into the room in which said bed is located.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature which is reasonably portable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforesaid nature which can be adjusted to accommodate the specific needs of the user.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.